Combined Powers
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: America has a declaration to read. The States have Saratoga to win.
1. 1776

**August 1776**

The only warning Arthur had was a loud knock on his door before it was thrown open and he found himself looking into the excited face of Alfred, who was waving around a piece of paper.

"To…what do I owe this intrusion, Alfred?" Arthur asked, barely glancing up from the paperwork in front of him. He'd probably come to demand for physical representation again…when was he going to realize that virtual representation worked well enough?

Alfred let out a small sigh as he noticed how uninterested Arthur seemed. "Arthur, I'm sorry..." he trailed off before giving his head a small shake and taking a deep breath.

Clearing his throat and standing tall, Alfred held the document firmly in his hands and began in a clear voice, "_When, in the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bonds which have connected them with another_…"

Arthur looked up, startled, as he listened to Alfred continue reading his paper. Was that fool really…declaring his independence? The list of grievances, though aimed at the king, felt like a bullet hitting his heart. Was his brother truly that unhappy?

Alfred paused in his reading, tilting his head towards the door, almost as if waiting for a sign. He must have heard whatever it was he was waiting for, because he took another deep breath and continued, "_We, therefore, the representatives of the United States of America_…"

Arthur once again found himself losing focus. The United States of America? When had Alfred start calling himself that?

"_And for the support of this declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our lives, our fortunes and our sacred honor_," Alfred finished as strongly as he had started. Cautiously, he looked up from the paper in his hand to Arthur—England—who was still sitting in shock.

"Did you hear me, England?" Alfred—America—asked.

"You can't…you're not…you're not united…" England said in a daze. He did it. He really did declare independence…but what right did he have to call himself the _United_ States of America? Those colonies were as disjointed as anything.

America let out a laugh, a cynical laugh that England never wanted to hear from his little brother again. "Oh, I'm not?" He let out a whistle, and called "New Hampshire!" The door once again flung open, and New Hampshire ran into the room.

America continued with his summoning until England was face to face with his younger brother and those thirteen states. Sure, they were standing together now, but they weren't truly united, were they? England opened his mouth to protest, but America waved him silent.

"By our powers combined, we are…" America trailed off, and England thought he heard a drum roll coming from someone—Massachusetts, maybe?—in the back.

"THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" The fourteen shouted together.

England sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess…united you stand or divided you fall? You really think standing together and shouting at me is going to make me believe you're united and ready for a country of your own?"

America grinned and nodded. "Yes."

"Get. Out."

"But Eng—"

"Get out, now, or else, America," England said in his best no nonsense tone.

America huffed, but headed out of the room, anyway, following behind the States. So what if England didn't believe in him? That's fine. America would show him he was serious. He would. As long as the states stood together, as long as they stay united, as long as their powers were combined, they would be the United States of America, and one day, they would be taken seriously. They would. America just knew it.

---

_Notes: _

_Like most of my fics, this was written for the kink meme. Chapter 1 is the first version I posted. OP responded with the vision s/he had, which inspired Chapter 2. Chapter 2 is heavily focused on the States, and it's not a requirement to read. _

_Headcanon used in this part: Human names are reserved for close friends and "family" nations. When America decided he wanted to break away, he had to drop the name Arthur in reference to England._


	2. Saratoga

**Saratoga County, New York 1777**

"Ha! Take that, England!" New York shouted, throwing his fist in the air in celebration.

"Oh, shut up. You may have won the battle, brat, but you won't win this war," England growled as he nursed a hurt arm.

"Oh yeah? We'll show you, won't we boys?" A feminine voice huffed and New York's triumphant grin faded a bit as he hastily corrected, "And girls. Sorry, Scarlett."

England rolled his eyes at the rebellious colonies. "You're still squabbling among yourselves. You're not united now, and you never will be. Trust me, it's in your best interests to just give up and stay under our rule." With a sigh, England turned his back on the thirteen and began to walk away.

"Well, we're not the ones who had to surrender today!" Another feminine voice—Virginia, most likely—shouted out, causing England to stop mid step and turn to glare.

"Not today, but you've done nothing but surrender thus far!"

"But we won't surrender again! And do you know why?" Massachusetts yelled back.

Resisting to urge to pinch his nose to fend off the coming headache, England reluctantly heard himself ask, "Why?"

"Because…I'm New Hampshire!" The northern colony shouted, striking a dynamic pose.

"And I'm Massachusetts!"

"Rhode Island!"

The role call continued, giving England an odd sense of déjà vu.

"And I'm…Georgia!"

"That's all well and—" England was cut off again as the colonies continued shouting.

"And by our powers combined, we are…THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" They finished, each holding their poses.

England watched as they waited anxiously, and when nothing happened, he let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Lovely, now…oh, now what?"

Before the colonies a beam of red, white, and blue light had appeared, with stars seemingly floating from the sky. In the middle, a familiar shape began to form.

"Please, France, you know…" America trailed off as he noticed that he was no longer in France's study. "Where am I?"

"Strike a pose and introduce yourself," New Jersey hissed through his teeth.

"Oh?" America let out, confused. North Carolina indicated behind the confused Nation with a nod of her head, and America turned, spotting England. "…Oh!" Recovering quickly, America shot a bright smile, his teeth gleaming brightly. "I am the United States of America!" He proclaimed as he gave a thumbs up.

England stared in disbelief at the posing traitors, the pain in his arm momentarily forgotten. "Idiots. The lot of you. Maybe I should just tell the King to let you go," he grumbled before turning and leaving.

"…Somehow, that didn't go as well as I thought it would," Pennsylvania grumbled, dropping his pose.

"Hey, we still won the battle," New York said, giving him a gentle push on the shoulder. "We'll win the war soon enough! England won't laugh at us forever."

America nodded. "We'll definitely show England. Maybe France will be willing to give us help now…France! Crap. Where are we?"

"Saratoga," New York told him proudly.

America let out a groan. How was he going to convince France to help him out when France was in France and he was back here?

---

_Headcanon used in this part: South Carolina is female and named Scarlett. Virginia is also female. Sometimes my headcanon says Pennsylvania is female, too, but he's male in this fic xD_


End file.
